


ML Love Square Writing Prompts

by miraculoushearts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculoushearts/pseuds/miraculoushearts
Summary: Short separate prompts given to me from Tumblr.





	ML Love Square Writing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Anon gave me a choice of a few prompts and the pairing so I chose prompt #1 and LadyNoir. Enjoy! <3

**1.**  “Do you want me to leave?”

 This was becoming a habit now for Adrien. Sneaking out of his room, which felt more like a prison than anything, to escape his life as a fashion designer’s son. Being Chat Noir seemed to be his only relief from being the perfect prodigy everyone expected him to be. Today, Adrien couldn’t handle any more. His father was angry today because his designs for a new fall line had been misplaced by an employee of his. This meant that Gabriel was twice as cold and agitated than he is on any other given day. All his stress was taken out on his poor son, giving Adrien no choice but to don his superhero persona.

Chat Noir flew above the Parisian streets like a shadow in the night. He wanted to be as far away as possible from his room, his house, his father, his pain. After a few minutes, Chat stopped on top of a building located close to Mayor Bourgeoise’s office. The black cat sat down and draped his legs over the side of the roof. He tried to focus on the sounds of the city; the soft conversations of the people that walked below, the horns of the cars driving by, he ever tried to pick up the cooing sounds of the pigeons that flew above him. Anything to distract him from his feelings. But it was no use, he could already feel the pressure of tears welling up in his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a faint voice echo behind him.

“Chat Noir?”, the voice called. A little startled, Chat turned his upper body to see who the voice had belonged to. Stepping out of the shadows, Ladybug appeared, clutching her yoyo. Not wanting her to see the state he was in, the boy turned away and quickly wiped his eyes dry.

“Oh, Ladybug,” he started, “I…I didn’t hear you drop in. How are you doing this fine evening?”

Ladybug did not respond immediately. She instead walked over to wear her partner was sitting and sat down next to him. She stretched her neck out slightly to try to get a view of Chat’s face, but he turned away too fast for her too see.

“I’m okay,” she finally said, “but…what about you? Is something wrong, Chat?”

Chat giggled to himself ever so slightly.  _Oh my Lady, I can never fool you, can I?,_  he thought to himself before turning to look at Ladybug. Almost immediately, the heroine could see the glassy look in Chat’s eyes, and she could almost make out the redness of his cheeks under his mask. She knew he had been crying.

“Chat, what happened? Why are you sad?” Ladybug asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Chat couldn’t look at his partner, he knew the tears would come back, and he didn’t want her worrying about him. He just starred at the ground below him, and took a deep breath.

“It’s…I…” was all that Chat could manage to say. He closed his eyes as new tears began to form. Seeing this, Ladybug took her hand and gently ran her thumb over Chat’s mask to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

“Chat,” she spoke softly, “do you want me to leave?”

At that moment, Chat reopened his eyes to look at her. He took his one hand and placed it over her hand that still rested on his face. “No,” he whispered. “Please don’t go. Could…could you stay for a little while longer?”

Ladybug took her hand from his face and wrapped both of her arms around him, giving him a comforting hug, causing Chat to stiffen his body. “Of course, as long as you need me.”

Once over his initial reaction, he let his arms wrap around Ladybug, holding her close to him. “Thank you, my Lady,” Chat murmured as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder, “Thank you for caring about me. You really are my best friend.”


End file.
